Regret, No regret
by Rinrinchan-san
Summary: There are two kinds me regret. First is regretting the thing that one should have done, and secondly, regretting the thing one has done. Regrets...Nami never thought that someday she'd feel it


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own La Corda D'oro_

_Warning: I just lost the smallest talent I have in writing. /authoress died due to failure/_

_Warning numbuh 2: Warning. XD_

_Warning numbuh 3: You might cry…with regrets _

_Warning numbuh 4: You've been warned more than once._

**REGRET, NO REGRET**

_There are two kinds of regret. Firstly is regretting the thing that one should have done, and secondly, regretting the thing one has done. Regrets…Nami never thought that someday she'd feel it._

Nami never thought that someday she would feel it, this bitter understanding and hopelessness, in the form of the scene unfolding in front of her. Regrets. It was a sudden crash in the pits of her stomach, heaving up to every part of her body, eradicating the strength in her, physically, mentally, and the most severely injured, emotionally. A wave of nauseating realization echoed about together with despondent cries and upsetting sobs of loss. The cold breeze of the lifeless air surrounded and enveloped her, nonetheless leaving the sense of incompleteness on its wake.

Feeling forbidding as her every sense battered her with torturous reality, Nami could only do was to watch as tears of regret started filling in the brim of her eyes. One teardrop flowed excruciatingly over her cheek, leaving a feel of burning loneliness.

"Ryou…"

~NeKo Meow~

"Hey, have you heard what happened?"

Nami was passing by the corridor to meet her adviser when two general education students who were on their way home caught her attention. She would have ignored it but her journalism instinct was kicking in. She paused and listened silently, standing before the window as if taking some fresh air. She was about to report to her adviser the things they've talked about in their meeting, but then, she decided it could wait.

"What happened?" the other student asked.

"There was an accident earlier. I heard the teachers talking about it in the faculty."

"Who got in the accident?"

"I've heard it was the soccer club."

Nami's eyes widened, her shoulder inexplicably turned rigid as worry started to shroud her mind. Soccer club..? Please no!

"Their bus hit another car…but they are okay…"

Nami heaved a sigh of relief nonetheless it didn't take long when the other girl interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Uhm…I've heard the driver and a player is injured. You know the guy in the concourse…"

Nami didn't stay long to hear all the details as she walked, willed herself not to cry and tried to swallow the doubt and worry lumping in her throat. Of all the things she could hear, why it has to be it. Why it has to be now. Is he okay? How bad is his injury…? She didn't know if she will feel regretful for walking away or relief that she didn't know what happened at all. Nonetheless, either way, she felt troubled.

Why now? It kept on echoing in her mind. Why now that she finally realized the strange attraction she has with the guy, the sudden rumble in her heart whenever he was around, the strange familiarity she has with him and him to her compared to others. Everything was so strange but fit them well, too perfectly to believe but it was there, getting closer and fonder until the term strange wasn't an issue anymore as it matures into a more unique bond. What was she thinking? Of course he wasn't dead yet…or he? Nami paused and gulped as her eyes stung. It can't be…that's ridiculous.

"Amou…"

~NeKo Meow~

"Tsuchiura, how could you do this to us?" Sasaki held the blanket tightly as he sobbed all his sadness. Kahoko jerked her head away, hurting to see her friend in such condition. As soon as they heard the news from Kanayan, the concour participants went there as fast as they could. Len, who was partially irritated earlier, gave a glum arc of his lips, Keiichi, who was somnolent, was now wide awake, a flicker of melancholy in his eyes. Kazuki, who was usually jolly, stayed in the corner, head bowed.

~NeKo Meow~

"Sensei…" Nami spun around, hearing her adviser's voice from behind.

Sensei nodded as acknowledgment. "Are you all right, Amou? You're pale."

"Uhm…I'm fine…it's just that…" Nami paused. "Uhm, here's the report about the meeting." She gave the folder to her adviser, and was about to bid a goodbye when she thought about the accident.

_Don't think about it, Nami…nothing's wrong. _

"Is there anything more you have to talk about?" Sensei interrupted Nami's thought.

"No, nothing…" Nami pursed her lips, inhaling deeply. "Sensei, ahm, about the accident?"

"Ah, you mean the bus accident?" Sensei asked in which Nami nodded in response. "It was tragic. The injured members were brought to the hospital. We all hope everything's fine."

"Sensei, where?"

"Hasegawa Hospital. Anyway, thank you for the report, Amou. The headmaster is asking for an immediate meeting today, I need to be there. Go home now, and take a rest. You've done great today." Sensei smiled and walked passed Nami.

_**Tragic? **_ Nami closed her eyes tightly, the feeling inside of her kept on shooting heavy '_what ifs'_ in her mind. She paced back, following her retreating teacher, but turned around to where her things were. What should she do? She wanted to know more about the accident. Were they badly injured? Was it really true that Tsuchiura's one of the injured members?

She couldn't just go home and take a rest while a friend..? She paused from her thought and mulled over it. A friend… was he a friend? Just a friend? Nami shook her head and ran to their press club room. She grabbed her things in a hurry and called a taxi.

~NeKo Meow~

"Time of death…5:34"

~NeKo Meow~

Nami's eyes grew wider, her hand suspended in the air, almost touching the doorknob, her world stopped. An immediate headache hammered her head once the words echoed in her ears in slow motion and as it repeatedly grew louder in every second. She heard Sasaki, and Kahoko's sob, but she never heard a word from the guy she was going to visit.

Filling fresh air in her lungs, although, mysteriously difficult and hurting, to muster her strength to open the door. She turned the knob and slowly walked in.

There was a pregnant pause, realization, and mute reaction, before she walked pass the other visitors, and unintentionally pushed Sasaki away so she could be by the pianist side. All of her control snapping.

"Ryou…"

"Amou…" Kahoko voiced out but it appeared Nami wasn't listening to anyone at all, dazed over the man covered with white blanket.

White. It was not the calm color Nami thought it was. The more she stared at it, the more she felt the stabbing chaos in her brain...in her heart. Tears blurred her eyes, her lips trembled as sobs uncontrollably escaped from it. She buried her face on what it seemed like his chest covered with the blanket. "Tsuchiura… you jerk! How could you." She sobbed and cried.

Sasaki came behind her and tried to calm her, pulling her away from the bed. "Amou, calm down. It's not…"

Nami didn't listen; she elbowed him and jumped over Ryotaro as though forcing him to wake up. "Wake up you idiot! How could you be so cruel? I haven't told you what I feel yet. Wake up!"

"Amou…" Kahoko tried, looking at Sasaki for help.

"I love you, idiot! You good for nothing jerk. I love you! Why didn't you wait for me? Why didn't you give me a chance to say it to you?" Nami cried, burying her face on his chest while she clutched on his hospital clothes. She felt so helpless, regret… so much regrets enveloping her neck suffocating her as her life seemed to weaken.

She regretted not telling it much earlier. She regretted not accepting it much earlier, even though, she knew, even if she turned it 360 degree, her feelings won't change. She regretted the time she wasted…

"I love you, Ryou…why?"

There was a movement.

Everything and everyone seemed to dangerously stop. Nami blinked her teary eyes and glanced at the man below her.

Gold met blue.

In a hoarse voice he muttered, "As much as I'm flattered with your confession, Nami, but why are you sitting on me?"

"You…but…I heard…" Nami glanced at the _'doctor'_ wherein she realized that instead of holding a stethoscope and clipboard, he was holding a video camera. Nami eyes dilated. "YUNOKI-SAN!"

~NeKo Meow~

"_I'm getting bored._" _Sasaki yawned, watching as his friend sleeps on the bed. Fortunately, he only bumped his head earning a small scrape above his eyebrow, and one foot sprained, but not at all serious._

_Kahoko giggled in relief when they found out that he was all right, nonetheless as much as they want to wait for him to wake up, her companions were starting to get bored. Until Sasaki smiled and suggested to them a game they found amusing and exciting at the same time._

_Getting Kanayan's overly large blazer (wherein the mentioned teacher was busy doing his chores of reporting the incident to the school), Azuma acted as the doctor while Sasaki playfully covered Ryotaro's face with the blanket. At first, Len didn't agree but was forced to stay. Kazuki, on the other hand, was excited, making faces but he couldn't at all make his face sadder, hence decided to just do a dejected pose. _

_They were able to alleviate their boredom until the door opened revealing a sad Nami._

~NeKo Meow~

"I'm going to kill you!" Nami shifted away from the pianist, almost hitting his foot.

"Watch the foot!" Ryotaro winced. "Oi, I didn't do anything!" he looked at his friend who just gave him a peace sign. "Sasaki, I'm going to kill you myself."

"You!" Nami pointed her finger at Ryotaro, blushing afterwards and looking away. "I can't forgive you for this. You're going to treat me."

"Is that a date?"

"Yes!"

~NeKo Meow~

"So, mother, how did you woo father?" little Ryoumi asked when they were all been seated around the dining table.

Nami paused and looked at her daughter disbelievingly. Of all the things she could ask, and of all the words she could use, why it had to be '_woo_'. Moreover, Nami never thought she was the one to make a move… or maybe she was. She shook her head away from the thought and smiled at her daughter. "Ryoumi, dear, I don't think woo is the right term for that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, darling. And it's not that I'm the one who make a move or something. You should ask your father how he **courted **me than you asking me." Nami explained, putting emphasis to the word court so to hope her daughter would take it as the more appropriate word for her question.

"But father said you made the first move."

"I didn't." Nami glared at her husband, stopping him from laughing more.

"So, are you telling me that father is lying?" Ryoumi blinked. She shifted from her seat and started eating, chewing her food carefully and when she was through with it she looked back at her mother, giving Nami a wave of disturbing anxiety. "Father's being unfaithful to us?"

All Nami could do was to slap her forehead and silently grumble her frustration. Why must kids this curious? Later on she would be bombarded and grilled with questions by her kids; the thought about having more than one _interrogator _didn't help her either. Realizing her current situation, she commended those people who were able to endure her probing before. "Ryoumi, it's not that he's being unfaithful. I'm saying is—"

"Does it make a difference? He lied to me, so he's unfaithful."

"He's not lying, okay."

"So he's telling the truth?"

"Ryotaro Tsuchiura, don't laugh at me! It's your entire fault!" Nami scowled at her husband, eyes flaring with hidden embers of anger, expropriating the nerve of anyone who could see it.

Ryotaro coughed the remaining mirth in his throat, placed his hand atop of his oldest daughter's head and smiled gently. "Okay, Ryoumi, your mother will tell about it after we finish our dinner."

Nami grumbled.

Ryoumi nodded and gazed expectantly at her mom. "Mother, promise?"

Ryouna, who was eyeing them with curiosity and amusement, smiled as well. "Mommy, will you?"

No other option, much to Nami's chagrin, she curtly bobbed her head and gave another suffocating glower at her husband, trying to release every rage she was currently having, in which, however, her husband's reply was a mere grin, teasingly, to irk her on purpose.

Nami glanced at her family, and smiled. Sometimes, regrets give you opportunities.

_**Authoress Note:**_

_I warned you. Now I force you to review. /dead/_

_This is supposed to be a April Fool's day, then I decided to just use it for Mother's day, then Father's day, then I got lazy and I hate my diction now, so yeah. _


End file.
